justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Fengding EC14FD2
The Fengding EC14FD2 is a military truck in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a 6-wheeled military truck, resembling the real life AM General M-939. There's a variant of this vehicle called the Fengding EC2 Lift, which features a mounted crane arm. It comes in a variety of different liveries depending on where it's stationed. Variations include desert camo, jungle camo, snow camo, and Reapers red. The Reaper variant, which has the faction's logo painted on the side, can be found at their HQ. In some variants the cargo compartment has a metallic frame around the edges that prevents cargo from falling out. Also on Hantu Island the Japanese military one spawns in dark blue camouflage. It's made by the fictional Fengding company. Performance It's fast for a vehicle this size but has a wide turning radius. It also accelerates slowly. It's not a good getaway vehicle because of these drawbacks. When traveling up steep hills the Fengding is prone to stalling, which is somewhat unrealistic as most trucks of its size have systems in place to compensate for their inability to climb steep hills. In reality, a truck like the Fengding would have all wheel drive. Unfortunately, the Fengding has rear wheel drive, which makes it a bad choice for off-roading. Despite these drawbacks, the truck is tough and can withstand a large battering from guns and collisions. As it is very heavy it's a natural ramming solution, and can easily push other vehicles out of the way, sometimes flipping them over. It's a good choice for missions like Stranded that require a durable method of transportation. Locations *At most, if not all Military bases in Panau: **2x at Bukit Marmar Pecah. One of them is marked as friendly, meaning that it's safe to drive with out getting Heat - Forest camouflage. Green-marked one oddly desert camouflage. **Pekan Ular Sawa - Desert camouflage. **Kem Gunung Raya - Winter camouflage. **Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian - Winter camouflage. **7x at Gunung Merah Radar Facility - Desert camouflage, also odd because no other military facility in Panau has this many. **Kem General Vikneshwaran - Desert camouflage. **Kem Kapitan Mohideen - Forest camouflage. **Telok Ayer Batang - Forest camouflage. **Kem Kuala Utara - Oddly, desert camouflage, also green-marked. **Kem Lembah Hutan - Oddly, desert camouflage, also green-marked. **Kem Gereja Merah - Oddly, desert camouflage, also green-marked. **Sungai Jernih - Desert camouflage. **Pulau Berendam - Desert camouflage. **Kem Komodor Da Silva - Desert camouflage. **? **? **? **? *At a few faction Strongholds: **2x at Kem Gunung Gurun supply depot. One is parked in the middle of the road near the entrance, when owned by the Reapers. **Awan Cendawan Power Plant. **2x at Gunung Gila Pangkat. **Kampung Bahari. *2x at Reapers HQ, in the traditional Reapers paint scheme. Only ones with logo different from Panau Military except for the Japanese Military. Red marked. *At some Mobile Radar sites. *At many Military base outposts. *In missions: **3x on Hantu Island, during the mission Stranded. Painted in the Japanese Military colors. Only ones with logo different from Panau Military except for the Reapers. **A unique one which is loaded with crates must be Hijacked during the mission "Checking the Menu". **There are 2 in Rico's Day in Court, where they are literal roadblocks. **There is one featured in The Setup. **Possibly others Trivia *"Fengding" may be a reference to the real-world vehicle manufacturer Dongfeng. Dongfeng supplies military trucks for the Chinese People's Liberation Army. *It's not uncommon for Fengdings to spawn with the wrong camouflage for their location. It's not known if this is a glitch or if it's supposed to indicate that the Panau Military has been mobilizing them. *The Rowlinson K22 helicopter fits perfectly into the back of the truck. The skids fit into the flatbed area, with the tail extending over the metallic frame. The helicopter will not fall out unless the truck is rolled over or tilts too far. *This truck is a successor to the Battaille GPT-6 from Just Cause. Glitch See also: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. The red Fengding located at the Reaper HQ can turn white at night. Upon entry, the whole truck lights up bright white. When the player exits, the light goes off. Gallery Imperial Japanese Army Fengding EC14FD2.JPG|Japanese Military version. Reaper Fengding.jpg|Reaper Fengding EC14FD2 at their base. Two helicopters.jpg|Reapers Fengdings at their HQ. The two helicopters are one of their H-62 Quapaws and a Panau Military Sivirkin 15 Havoc. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau